Enduring the Silence
by Max Wolfwing
Summary: It's been some months since the Winter War, and she can't get him out of her head no matter how hard she tries. On a whim and at her best friend's suggestion, she decides to visit him. What will come of it? Just some Ichiruki slight-fluffiness for a contest.


It was quiet in the Soul Society.

The first inklings of spring were finally showing. Birds were chirping, trying to find mates and building nests, the grass was losing its brownish color and turning green, the chilling breeze in the air was warming. Even the koi fish in the pond seemed more lively, swimming and jumping out of the water with more gusto. It was as if the Winter War had simply put everything on hold until now. Yes, it was back to the way things were, quiet in the Soul Society.

Too quiet.

Rukia sighed for what seemed like the third time in as many minutes, her cheek resting in her hand as she stared out at the pond in her elder brother's backyard. She actually missed the loud, uncouth ways of the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, though she'd hardly admit it out loud. There was something about the way he liked to speak his mind, the way he wasn't afraid to take on any challenge to protect his friends, that she couldn't seem to forget about. Granted, it had only been a few months since the Winter War and when he'd…lost his powers—in an effort to save them all, she reminded herself—so of course she'd still be remembering him, she reasoned. So much had changed since they had met that night, when the Hollow had attacked his family and he'd risked his life, then did it again (multiple times, in fact) when he led the others in an attempt to rescue her…

Rukia shook her head. She needn't be dwelling on the past. It was a new time now, a new era. The past didn't need to hinder her. In an effort to distract herself, she stood up and made her way to the bridge over the koi pond to watch the fish swim about. She gazed down as a particularly large one with orange coloring, much like _his_ hair, swam underneath the bridge. The big koi circled back around and jumped in the air, as if to say, _Look at me! I'm so strong, I'll protect you all!_

Rukia stumbled back in surprise. She had just imagined that in Ichi—_his_ voice! What was _wrong_ with her?

Frustrated, she took out Sode no Shirayuki and jumped to the field set up in the far corner of the yard intended for training. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she cried. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" A brilliant tower of ice formed in front of her, reaching to the heavens. Yelling a battle cry, she attacked the pillar, tearing it to shreds with her zanpakuto. When she was finished taking her anger out on the pillar, only a handful of ice crystals remained in the training area. The rest were scattered throughout the air, falling softly and creating a pseudo-winter.

"Y'know, training's more effectual if you have someone fighting against you."

Rukia whirled to see she had an audience of one: a very annoying, very relaxed, and very smug-looking Renji Abarai, lying sideways on the wall behind her. "Renji!" she said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training with Nii-sama?"

"Taichou gave us the afternoon off to go train how we see fit," the sixth division fukutaicho said, hopping off the wall. "So I came to see how you're holding up. It's been awhile since we last talked."

"Yeah," Rukia agreed. "Since…" She trailed off and neither one said anything for a long moment.

"You miss him, don't you?" Renji said suddenly.

Rukia gave him a sharp look. "W-What?"

"Ichigo. You miss him. I can tell," Renji said, stepping closer. "You don't seem as…happy as when he's around."

Rukia sighed. "It's that obvious, huh?" she said ruefully. Damn that strawberry!

"Look, if you want to go and see him, I'll cover for you," Renji offered.

Rukia gave him a confused look. "Don't we have orders _not_ to see him?" she questioned.

"Only not to interfere with him," Renji said. "So, if you don't mind kinda-sorta sidestepping orders, just seeing him is fine. Just, no gigai, or he'll, y'know, see you. And then you'd be in trouble."

Rukia blinked. "And if somebody besides you discovers I'm gone?" she asked.

"I'll tell them you're out visiting Kukaku or training in the forest or something," her best friend said casually. "Don't worry, Rukia, it'll be fine. Go."

It took her less than a moment to decide. "Thanks, Renji," she said, creating a gate to the other world and hurrying through it.

It was nighttime in the World of the Living. Not that it really mattered. There were enough lights in Karakura town that it was practically daytime, and Rukia could see well enough to steer herself to the Kurosaki residence. She didn't expect anyone to be awake at this hour. Usually, Yuzu and Karin were already in bed, as was their father, and Ichigo, if he didn't have any homework or studying to do, was falling asleep.

She certainly didn't expect him to be out on top of the roof of the clinic, staring at the sky with a half-lidded gaze and his arms folded behind his head. She stopped short of the house, standing in midair and wondering what her next move should be.

Clearly he couldn't see her. She was standing in his peripheral, yes, but Ichigo had wonderful eyesight and would've noticed her movements had he been able to still see spirits.

Slowly, Rukia came up beside the young man and sat down next to him. He still didn't so much as make a move to indicate he knew she was there.

The tears came then. She'd been hoping, this whole time, that somehow, some way, he had retained some bit of spiritual pressure so he could see shinigami. But her theory—more like her prayer—had been false. He couldn't see a damned thing.

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly, sitting there next to him while he gazed at the sky with that dead look in his eyes.

"Rukia," he said suddenly, and her spirits soared again. Maybe he'd been faking this entire time?

"Rukia," he said again, "if you're there, I'm sorry."

Her heart plummeted back to her stomach. So he didn't know. For all she knew, he'd been coming out every night, waiting until this time, to say these words. She decided to listen, despite her distraught.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough," he apologized. "I know it sounds hollow, but it's true. If I had only been stronger, in order to beat Aizen and not lose my powers, my strength…" He covered his eyes with one hand and groaned. "If only I could've told you what you meant to me before you disappeared in front of my eyes…"

Meant to him? What did he mean?

He sighed heavily and removed his hand. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I wish I could see you, to know if you're really there, that you're hearing this. I've been saying this for the past month now, over and over again, hoping that you've heard me at least once. If you hear me, give me a sign, Rukia! Anything so I know you're listening!"

She hesitated. A sign? What could she possibly do in order to let him know she was there, that she heard him?

An idea flitted through her mind and she latched onto it, going over it. Yes, it would work. Yes, he'd realize it was from her. But would he be able to understand it? She was confident he'd figure it out somehow.

She dove through his window and immediately began rummaging around in his desk until she found what she wanted: a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly, she scribbled out a note, its key, and a Chappy so he'd know without a doubt it was from her, then placed it under his pillow (with the corner sticking out—she wasn't sure if he'd find it or not if she hid in completely) and replaced his pen.

As she was about to go back out the window, his feet appeared and she backpedalled wildly in surprise. "I-Ichigo!" she choked. "Don't scare me like that, moron! I thought you were going to—" She shut her mouth when she remembered he couldn't hear as well as see her. She sighed and turned to go as Ichigo climbed into his bed.

"Hmm? What's this?" Rukia turned back to see him holding her note and staring at it. He stayed that way for a long moment, a confused look on his face, before he figured it out. He smiled in that soft, slightly-crooked way of his. He turned to the window. Rukia didn't know how, but she was sure he knew she was there, even if his eyes weren't in the right place. "It's good to know you heard me, Rukia. Thanks for letting me know, about that and that you don't blame me for being weak. And yeah, I feel the same way." He blushed a little and averted his gaze. "I…love you too, Rukia."

Her breath caught in her throat. So she'd been right? He loved her too?

Ichigo sighed happily (or as happily as he could sigh) and tucked the note under his pillow, lying down to go to sleep. Rukia stepped down from the windowsill and cupped his cheek in one hand. "I promise you, Ichigo," she said, fighting more tears, "I promise, we'll get you your powers back." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and left, her mind and heart at ease and her soul now more determined than ever.

* * *

**THIS IS FOR THE BLEACH COUPLES FANFICTION CONTEST!**


End file.
